Don't Worry
by hitntr
Summary: Kagome's mother always seemed fine with her daughter going into the feudal era...perhaps she had a visit before Kagome was born by a certain hanyou! oneshot
1. Chapter 1

"Don't Worry"

"I am only twenty two I have my whole life ahead of me. How could I let this happen?" A frantic woman yelled into a pay phone.

"Are you sure the doctor was right?" the man on the other side asked back sounding just as stressed.

"Yes, he said I was pregnant. What should I do?" the black haired woman yelled as she twirled the cord around her finger.

"Would you like to keep it?" the man had worry written all over his voice, "We can get married, we will be able to live in your families shrine with your father. I can help you take care of him. You said you guys are having problems paying the bills. I can help you guys pay them."

The woman bit her lip, "I don't know if I should marry just because I am pregnant, it seems so wrong."

The man seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "The only other option is abortion or adoption."

"Yes, I know this. What do you think?"

"Maybe adoption- so that some else can get the child."

"Yeah I guess so." The woman sighed touching her flat stomach- it would only be months before that was no more. "How could I let this happen?"

"Look why don't you think about it? If you decide we should get married then I will be behind you and if you decide on another option…I will still be behind you." The man said to her.

"Thank you hun." Rain started to pour down, "I will talk to you later, it is pouring, and I have to go." The woman yelled into the phone frantically wanting to leave for cover.

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." The woman said as she slammed the phone down and started to walk toward the intersection waiting to cross the street.

She was about to cross the street when she heard someone yell, "Hey." She turned to see a man in a black rain coat coming her way.

"Yes? Do I know you?" she asked.

"Not yet, but can we talk over coffee?"

"Sorry, I am seeing someone."

"We will get coffee, just friends." The walk signal just went on.

"I don't drink coffee." She said as she turned to walk across the street.

The man grabbed her shoulder, "Please, you will thank me later."

The woman nodded, realizing the man's persistence.

They sat in the café; the man took off his jacket to show he was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a red bandana to match. She also noticed the silver hair that fell down his back, "You aren't from around here?" she asked as she sat down.

"You can say that." He smiled as he sat down across from her looking at the menu when a waiter came over.

"What can I get for you guys to drink?"

"Two coffees." The man said to the waiter as the waiter nodded and walked off.

"I told you I don't like coffee." The black haired woman said glaring at the man.

"Don't worry, you will need to get used to it when you raise your little girl. I wish I had coffee when I had my children. We didn't know about it back then. Let me tell you, greatest invention ever…sure beats the automobile." He said as he took his fork out of the napkin to play with it.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked accusingly.

"Actually I always lived here, at least around here."

She just remembered his statement about the girl she was going to have, "I don't have a little girl." The woman said trying to figure out who this man was.

"You will" the man said staring at the menu again, "do you like cheesecake?"

"I'm not hungry. All I want to know is why you had me come with you."

The waiter put down the two coffees with creamer and sugar as he pulled out his note pad, "anything to eat?"

"Oreo cheesecake for me" the man said, "And what would you like?"

"I don't want anything, I want to know what is going on." The young woman said again.

The man nodded looking up at the waiter, "Make that two cheesecakes."

"Very well." The waiter walked off to get the food.

"Calm down Kira, you have like sixteen years to figure it out." The man said laughing as he put the menu back to the middle of the table.

"How do you know me? How do you know I am pregnant? Are you stalking me?" She stood up as she yelled, "So help you, I will call the police."

"Calm down, I will explain it all to you. Besides if I was stalking you then how would I know you will have a daughter first?"

"First?" the woman asked.

"Two kids, first female, second male."

"How would you know…?"

"Will you let me explain?"

"Yes but how would you…?"

"Promise not to interrupt and I will explain."

The woman eyed him, "I promise."

The man sighed, "Look I started on a bad surface here, and first let me introduce myself. I am Inuyasha." He pulled out a handful of pictures. "And these are your grandchildren."

"But I…"

"You promised." The woman nodded and closed her mouth. "Now you have about four grandchildren, not bad huh?" he asked smugly, she looked at all the pictures on the table. "You can talk. I didn't ban you from talking."

"I don't understand I haven't had a child yet, so how can I have grandchildren?"

"Well your daughter went into the past on her fifteenth birthday."

"Past?"

"Yes, through the well at your shrine. The bone eaters well."

The woman laughed, "Did you escape from a mental institution?"

"Hear me out." The man pleaded. "The well went five hundred years into the past, that's where I met your daughter."

"That would make you five hundred years old."

"More like seven hundred, but that doesn't matter." Inuyasha smiled as Kira stared at him. "Do you believe in demons?"

The woman laughed, "Alright, where's the camera? Come on, I am on some game show." She said laughing as she looked around.

Inuyasha sighed, "Look…Kira. You need to hear me out so that you won't freak when this happens. There are such things as demons…and half demons."

"Prove it." Kira snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Prove what you just said."

Inuyasha sighed looking around to make sure no one was looking; He lifted the bandana slightly showing protruding ears on the top of his head.

Kira let out a gasp of surprise as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, that's what the bandana is for. I am half dog demon."

"There so cute." She whispered.

The man glared, "Look, I need you to focus now."

"If I have grandchildren, where is my daughter?"

"She was only human." He whispered looking away.

"Oh." She said, "So she died a long time ago."

"Yes, but it was from old age. I can guarantee you that one." He said smiling as the cheesecake was placed down in front of them. "Thanks." He said to the waiter as the waiter walked off. "Go ahead, they make the best cheesecake." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his fork he was playing with and took a good chunk of the cake to try.

Kira followed suit as she ate some. When she swallowed she spoke up, "So if you are telling the truth, then my girl will fall into the well at age fifteen."

"Yeah, now you are catching on." The man said as he took another bite.

"The girl that is inside of me right now?" she asked pointing to her belly.

"yeah." He said smiling at her.

"But I am going to put it up for adoption." The woman said.

"No you can't, look if I was in your position, I wouldn't believe me either. But you have to understand, this girl is the reason you and I are still here."

"So she is the one who the whole world relies on? Great, next thing you are going to tell me is that terminators are real and you are here to make sure no one kills me."

"Well she is no John Conner but she will have several people after her when she goes into the well." He took another bite.

"I doubt I am going to mother such a girl." She laughed putting down her fork getting up. "Thanks for the snack but I really think you are just a crazy man."

"Wait." Inuyasha yelled to her as Kira turned around. "I am not doing this for me; I am doing this for her." He said pointing to Kira's stomach. "She asked me on her death bed, that if I live to be old enough to see you that I would talk to you about what you don't ever get to see. That I would tell you what she wished you could be there for. Now sit back down and talk to me like a civilized person." He yelled at her.

She looked around at the eyes watching her as their waiter came over, "Is everything okay ma'am?" he asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"Just give me ten more minutes and I will let you go." Inuyasha whispered.

"I am fine." Kira said to the waiter as she sat back down and grabbed her fork to eat another bite.

"Now where did I leave off?" Inuyasha asked thinking, "Oh yes, so your daughter goes through the well on her fifteenth birthday and meets me. She will be gone for a few days and will come back. She will be ticked at me but I will come to get her. We will go through a lot of fights. She will come home crying. I will try to console her but it won't work, I will still be a stupid idiot at that time. I wish I knew then that we only had a short amount of time. You will have to let us go through our motions. She may have times where she is hurt- don't fret I promise she gets through it."

"Alright, that is if I keep the child." The woman said almost finished with her cake.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well this will last for a year or so and then the well will close up."

"She will be on the other side?"

"No, unfortunately she ends up on this side of the well for three years. She finishes high school. Then the well opens for one day only. I don't know what you guys talked about, she refused to tell me but you guys say your goodbyes and then she comes to spend the rest of her life in my time." He sighed at that.

"Why are you so upset? You get the girl?"

"She left her family and life for me." Inuyasha yelled he then looked down at the table whispering, "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Did you ever think that I didn't mind? That I told her to go? If she was happy to be with you then why would I stop her?"

"I guess so." He whispered. "I just want to let you know, when it happens, she does miss you. She cried at least once a week over leaving her family for the first year. She names our first child after you. Then the second child was named after my mother and the third was named after a good friend's brother and the fourth child was named after her brother. She lived to be sixty five…she kept a calendar in the feudal era. Somehow she was able to keep up with it, she died on March second. So you can figure out which year it was in when time comes. Her body was buried under the tree. The sacred tree that is in your shrine." He said as he held his coffee cup and looked at his reflection in the coffee.

"Why tell me this before I have a child? Why not wait till I have met you and she gets stuck over there, then tell me that this all happened?"

"I walked past you and over heard you talking about abortion, I wanted to make sure you didn't do it plus you need to know before she gets pulled into the well. I don't want you to worry."

"Well if what you say is true, I will worry either way. But I must say, thank you for your warning. I will consider this but I still don't want this child."

"Trust me, you won't regret it. She loves her father. She has told me stories of when she was younger with him."

"Younger?"

"Yes, he dies after you give birth to your second." He whispered.

"How?" she asked to him.

"I don't know Kagome wouldn't say."

"Kagome?"

Inuyahsa then realized he said her name. "Oops, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I was going to pick that name for my first girl." The woman smiled. "I can't promise I will keep her but if what you say happens, I will support her and follow through." Kira grabbed a picture of all four grandchildren, fully grown, and slipped it in her purse while Inuyasha had his eyes closed.

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed the pictures and put them in his jacket then put a large bill on the table.

"You realize it probably cost a third of that."

"I am sure it will make the waiter's day." He smiled.

"Where do you live?" she asked as they walked out, it was now showering instead of pouring.

Inuyasha handed her an umbrella from under his coat, "A little out of town. We don't come in to town to often."

"We? You mean my grandchildren?"

"Yes, and their children and some spouses." Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I see them some time?" she asked as she got excited.

Inuyasha smiled, "Not even fifteen minutes ago, you called me a stalker."

"But it would be so exciting if that came true."

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't think so, everyone in the town we are in would be mad if I brought you there."

"I understand." Kira said smiling.

"One more thing Kagome wanted me to give you."

"What is that?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her. "She said that she loves you and will always think of you." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kira whispered as they broke their embrace.

"Just keep her." He whispered as he walked off from her.

Kira smiled, she looked down the picture she was able to steal away from the rest of the pictures that Inuyasha took back. It had all four grandchildren. They all seemed fully grown and the picture actually seemed new. She placed it in her purse, she was going to put it away and if everything happened the way he said, then she could have something to look at. Something to remember her daughter with. She looked down at her flat stomach smiling, "In a way I hope he is right but at the same time...I know what I have to do."

She went to the pay phone and called up her boyfriend. "Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hey hun." She whispered. "I want to let you know we are going to get married and have a beautiful child." She said smiling.

"That's great hun." He said nervously. "We can talk more about this later though." He said as they hung up.

Kira then hung up the phone as she stood at the pay phone staring at it. "Kagome?" she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her walk across the street, "Take good care of Kagome." He whispered, "And I will do the same." Then turned around and walked off, back to his life.

_**Hope you liked it, it is a random inspiration I got while studying.**_

_**It was mainly my question of, "Why did Kagome's mother not seem to mind at all that her daughter was going into the feudal era? She seemed to be carefree the whole time…"**_

_**Few questions you may have,**_

_**The picture- they are in the year of cameras now! So Inuyasha can have pictures of his children- hence why it seemed new…and why he had no pictures of Kagome.**_

_**Next: Inuyasha may seem out of character, well this is five hundred years later, he isn't going to act exactly the same plus he would probably be nervous trying to convince Kagome's mother that everything he says is true.**_

_**Finally: He may seem to take Kagome's death lightly. Don't get me wrong, anyone would be upset but if you think about it, he is trying to get Kagome's mother to have her. If that is the case, he is probably excited to be able to see Kagome again in nine months even if she is a baby and he wont get to actually talk to her. **_

_**Any other questions? Just ask!**_


	2. Alt ending

_**I know I said oneshot and technically it still is an oneshot! I got this spurt of having an alternative ending from Deathmvp (thanks for always reviewing almost all of my stories) and because you almost always review I wanted to say thanks and give you a little gift by using your idea for the ending in my…wait for it…*drum roll* Atlernate Ending! So please enjoy and I might have one more alternative ending after this one!**_

_**This story is starting closer to the ending of the story because the beginning part is the same- they are already in the coffee shop and he just told her the basics. She is about to get up to leave when he stops her. Enjoy!**_

"I doubt I am going to mother such a girl." She laughed putting down her fork getting up. "Thanks for the snack but I really think you are just a crazy man."

"Wait." Inuyasha yelled to her as Kira turned around. "I am not doing this for me; I am doing this for her." He said pointing to Kira's stomach. "She asked me that if I live to be old enough to see you that I would talk to you about what you don't ever get to see. That I would tell you what she wished you could be there for. Now sit back down and talk to me like a civilized person." He yelled at her.

She looked around at the eyes watching her as their waiter came over, "Is everything okay ma'am?" he asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"Just give me ten more minutes and I will let you go." Inuyasha whispered.

"I am fine." Kira said to the waiter as she sat back down and grabbed her fork to eat another bite.

"Now where did I leave off?" Inuyasha asked thinking, "Oh yes, so your daughter goes through the well on her fifteenth birthday and meets me. She will be gone for a few days and will come back. She will be ticked at me but I will come to get her. We will go through a lot of fights. She will come home crying. I will try to console her but it won't work, I will still be a stupid idiot at that time. I wish I knew then that we only had a short amount of time. You will have to let us go through our motions. She may have times where she is hurt- don't fret I promise she gets through it."

"Alright, that is if I keep the child." The woman said almost finished with her cake.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well this will last for a year or so and then the well will close up."

"She will be on the other side?"

"No, unfortunately she ends up on this side of the well for three years. She finishes high school. Then the well opens for one day only. She has a choice to make. I don't know what you guys talked about, she refused to tell me but you guys say your goodbyes and then she comes to spend the rest of her life in my time." He sighed at that.

"Why are you so upset? You get the girl?"

"She left her family and life for me." Inuyasha yelled he then looked down at the table whispering, "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Did you ever think that I didn't mind? That I told her to go? If she was happy to be with you then why would I stop her?"

"I guess so." He whispered. "I just want to let you know, when it happens, she does miss you. She cried at least once a week over leaving her family for the first year. She names our first child after you. Then the second child was named after my mother and the third was named after a good friend's brother and the fourth child was named after her brother."

"How was she?"

"What?"

"How old was she when she died?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard as he thought of what to say, "She lived to be sixty five…she kept a calendar in the feudal era. Somehow she was able to keep up with it; she died on…March second. So you can figure out which year it was in when time comes. Her body was buried under the tree. The sacred tree that is in your shrine." He said as he held his coffee cup and looked at his reflection in the coffee.

"Why tell me this before I have a child? Why not wait till I have met you and she gets stuck over there, then tell me that this all happened?"

"I walked past you and over heard you talking about abortion, I wanted to make sure you didn't do it plus you need to know before she gets pulled into the well. I don't want you to worry."

"Well if what you say is true, I will worry either way. But I must say, thank you for your warning. I will consider this but I still don't want this child."

"Trust me, you won't regret it. She loves her father. She has told me stories of when she was younger with him."

"Younger?"

"Yes, he dies after you give birth to your second." He whispered.

"How?" she asked to him.

"I don't know Kagome wouldn't say."

"Kagome?"

Inuyahsa then realized he said her name. "Oops, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I was going to pick that name for my first girl." The woman smiled. "I can't promise I will keep her but if what you say happens, I will support her and follow through." Kira grabbed a picture of all four grandchildren, fully grown, and slipped it in her purse while Inuyasha had his eyes closed.

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed the pictures and put them in his jacket then put a large bill on the table.

"You realize it probably cost a third of that."

"I am sure it will make the waiter's day." He smiled.

"Where do you live?" she asked as they walked out of the small cafe, it was now showering instead of pouring.

Inuyasha handed her an umbrella from under his coat, "A little out of town. We don't come in town to often."

"We? You mean my grandchildren?"

"Yes, and their children and some spouses." Inuyasha smiled.

"Can I see them some time?" she asked as she got excited.

Inuyasha smiled, "Not even fifteen minutes ago, you called me a stalker."

"But it would be so exciting if that came true."

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't think so, everyone in the town we are in would be mad if I brought you there."

"I understand." Kira said smiling.

"One more thing Kagome wanted me to give you."

"What is that?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her. "She says that she loves you and will always think of you." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kira whispered as they broke their embrace. "How can I thank you for your kind words?"

"Just keep her." He whispered as he walked off from her.

Kira smiled, she looked down the picture she was able to steal away from the rest of the pictures that Inuyasha took back. It had all four grandchildren. They all seemed fully grown and the picture actually seemed new. She placed it in her purse, she was going to put it away and if everything happened the way he said, then she could have something to look at. Something to remember her daughter with. She looked down at her flat stomach smiling, "In a way I hope he is right but at the same time...I know what I have to do."

She went to the pay phone and called up her boyfriend. "Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hey hun." She whispered. "I want to let you know we are going to get married and have a beautiful child." She said smiling.

"That's great hun." He said nervously. "We can talk more about this later though." He said as they hung up.

Kira then hung up the phone as she stood at the pay phone staring at it. "Kagome?" she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her walk across the street.

A woman came to stand next to Inuyasha as she grabbed his hand, "So I died when I was sixty five huh?" she whispered.

"I had to say something." Inuyasha muttered. "I couldn't tell her you were still alive because you were turned into a half demon by some evil priestess."

"Little did that woman know that it helped us both out." Kagome whispered giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Should we get going back to the kids?"

"Lets." Inuyasha said as they turned away to walk off. Kagome's hat that she wore flew off in the rain exposing her black ears.

"Oops." Kagome said covering her ears the best she could.

Inuyasha laughed at her as he helped her get the hood that was on the back of her rain coat to put over her head. "Always have a plan b." he whispered.

Kagome smiled as the hood was put over her. "Plan B's are always good to have." Kagome smiled.

"Unless if your woman is a wonderful woman named Kagome who loves you, then keep your plan A." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How do you always know what to say?" she whispered as they both kissed each other.

"I just spent enough time with you to know what you want to hear." He said chuckling.

"I believe it, now lets go home." They both walked off to leave Kagome's mother's past for their present and future.

_**Yeah, like I said completely random and I just wanted to try my hand at an alternate ending because I really didn't like my original to begin with! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Please leave a review on which ending you like and if you would like to see another type of alternate ending just let me know!**_

_**Also DeathMVP I hope you don't mind me putting on the spot at the beginning of this but I liked your idea and I really didn't think of such a thing happening.**_


End file.
